Spinning Balloons and Scary Houses
by TheLovelyDanish
Summary: *BERRY VERSE #4* The Berry-Fabray family go to a local amusement park for some family fun.


**A/N- **This is based on my experience in my towns local amusement park. After going there since I was 2 and now working there, expect a lot of 'Berry Verse' stories to take place in the fictional amusement park of Adventureland in Lima, Ohio

**Rachel &amp; Quinn -** 30**  
****Beth Noelle Berry-Fabray - **13  
**Lucy Kara Berry-Fabray - **4  
**Kayleb Lucas Berry-Fabray** \- 1

* * *

The family of five walked into the local amusement park, Kayleb, with his beautiful brown eyes and dark hair, was sitting peacefully on the left side of the double stroller. Lucy, her blonde hair in pigtails, sat on the right with Beth pushing them to the ticket booth as the two mothers walked behind them.

Adventureland was a small amusement park, only spanning two or three blocks long and about 2 blocks wide. It was the familys favorite place to go because for one low prince you got a wristband that allowed you to ride all the rides you want, all day, or you could get individual tickets instead. It was the best place to go on the weekends since it was make specifically for familys with young children.

"Hi can I get three wristbands and ten tickets please?" Rachel asked the employee.

"Sure, can I have your wrists please?" She asked and one by one Beth, Rachel and Lucy got wristbands and Quinn took the tickets, so that she and Kayleb could go on one or two rides if they wanted to.

"The Caterpiller Mama! Please!" Lucy begged, pointing to a small ride that was perfect for the toddler. Rachel rolled her eyes and nodded with a smile. Lucy wasted no time and running over to the ride, pulling Beth by the arm. The young girl showed the ride operator her bracelet and Beth helped put her into the small car. The ride was a small topless car shaped like a caterpillar that followed a simple track that went in a circle. Beth walked out the exit and leaned against the small fence surrounding the ride as it started. Lucy smiled and waved to her moms and siblings as the car passed by them slowly, bubbles started coming out of a small tree stump and Lucy and the other children on the ride started reaching out to pop the bubbles.

"Was that fun baby?" Rachel asked Lucy, as she ran out of the exit and to her moms. Lucy nodded and looked around for another ride to go on.

"How about the Balloons ma?" Beth suggested, her blonde hair was in a neat french braid down her back as she pointed to the small ride a few feet away.

"Good idea, we can all ride that" Rachel nodded and lead the two girls onto the line. The ride was much like The Teacups, only instead of teacups the cars you sat in were hot air balloons. They showed the ride operator their bracelet and climbed into the suspended balloon. Beth and Lucy were on one side, Rachel on the other, and after they were strapped and locked in the ride started and the balloons raised into the air. Beth and Lucy wasted no time in using the wheel inside the car to spin the balloon as fast as they could. Rachel wasn't helping, seeing that her hands were glued to griping the seat with all her strength. Safely on the ground and sitting at a table across from the ride, Quinn laughed as she watched the balloon spinning around and Kayleb joined her once he noticed what she was laughing at.

"Never again" Rachel muttered as she practically collapsed onto Quinns lap, her head in the crook of Quinns neck. Quinn rubbed her wifes back as she glared over at her daughters who were trying, and failing, to conceal guilty smirks on their face.

"Beth go take your sister on the little swings" Quinn commanded, motioning her head in the direction of the smaller version of the huge Wave Swings that was the perfect size for the young girl. Beth sighed, knowing that she wouldn't win any fight she put up, and grabbed Lucys hand and lead her to the small ride. "Sweetie if you feel sick can you use a trash can and not do it down my back? It's been a few weeks since Kay has done that and I wanna keep the streak going" She joked.

"So dizzy" Rachel muttered. Quinn giggled and pecked her wifes temple. Kayleb started looking around the park and was getting antsy and eager to get out and go onto a ride like all the big kids around him. A minute or so later the two girls walked back to their moms, well really it was Beth walking with Lucy riding piggyback.

"How about we all ride the Carousel!" Quinn suggested, pushing Rachel off her and taking Kayleb out of his seat and putting him on her hip. The five waited on the line for a few minutes and soon were running onto the ride. Beth and Lucy took two identical black horses as Rachel placed Kayleb on a white horse, standing at his side, with Quinn sitting on a horse next to them. As the ride operator started coming around checking straps Quinn leaned over and gave Rachel a tender kiss on the lips. "I love you" Quinn smiled.

"I love you too" Rachel smiled sweetly as the ride lurched and started going around, causing the horses to rise and fall slowly as they turned. Kayleb laughed brightly and Rachel held him tightly, kissing his temple as he smiled at the ride. Meanwhile Quinn, Beth and Lucy were pretending they were in a race and, since she was sitting behind the two children, Quinn was losing.

"I should've won" Quinn pouted as she pushed the stroller holding the two smaller children.

"Quinn sweetie, you know you weren't actually racing right?" Rachel asked, a amused smirk on her face as she walked beside her wife with Beth's hand in hers.

"I still should've won" Quinn muttered and Rachel rolled her eyes and her and Beth shared a small laugh as they walked through the park. They soon ended up on the line for the haunted house, despite the protests from Rachel. The cars only held two people so Beth and Lucy climbed into the first car with smiles etched onto their faces.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure the clowns don't eat my little sister" Beth joked as Rachels eyes widened in horror. Before she could protest, Quinn dragged her wife into the second car with Kayleb sitting on her lap.

"Um, Quinn I'm not sure about this" Rachel said quietly as the car drove into the house. Two minutes later, Beth and Lucy waited by the exit for their moms. Both girls had loved the house and came out with smiles and laughing, they couldn't say the same for their moms though. As the car came out the exit, Beth laughed brightly at the sight before her. Rachel and Kayleb each had their heads in the crooks of Quinns neck with arms wrapped around her body. Quinn had arms around both bodies and rolled her eyes as she saw Beth laughing.

"Beth take your brother" Beth nodded and grabbed her little brother from her mom. The boy opened his eyes and looked around to notice he was no longer in the scary house, but in his big sisters arms, which made him smile. Meanwhile Quinn tried to pry Rachel off her. "Rachel we're out of the haunted house" Quinn told her as she climbed out of the car. Rachel glanced around through her fingers and once she noticed she wasn't in the haunted house anymore she jumped out of the car and practically ran form the haunted house.

"That was the scariest thing ever" Rachel breathed, her arms wrapped around her body. Quinn walked over and grabbed her wifes hand.

"I'm sorry I made you go in there, I'll make it up to you tonight" Quinn smirked before wrapping her arms around Rachels waist and kissing her tenderly on the lips. Kayleb clapped from his place in the stroller and as the kiss started to get heated Quinn felt a tug on her shorts.

"Mommy, can we go on the ferris wheel?" Lucy asked. Rachel laughed and held Quinn close to her side.

"Of course sweetie" Rachel told her, answering for Quinn. Lucy smiled and climbed into the stroller, Beth pushing them toward the Ferris Wheel, Quinn and Rachel following them hand in hand as they walked through the park as a family.

* * *

**Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more Berry Verse oneshots!**

**~ Forever&amp;Always,**

**_Kimmie_**


End file.
